Time Jump
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: Having a normal life is impossible when your name is Harry Potter. He really should have known better by now. He now has a group of time travelers in his kitchen. Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. HIATUS


**Order Time Jump**

AN: Lily-5, Al-7, James-8, Teddy-15, Victoire-13, Dominique-12, Louis-8, Rose-7, Hugo-5

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry sat on his bed and wondered idly what was happening downstairs. The Order was in the middle of another meeting. He watched Ron and Hermione squabble in the corner. He saw a swish of red hair that meant Ginny, Ron's younger sister, had entered the room.

"Hey Ginny. Are they done?" he asked

"Not yet." she answered. "I think Fred and George are trying to eavesdrop."

"What about the imperturbable charm?" asked Harry.

"They reckon they've figured a way around it." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Maybe we can hear something. Oi! I'm going downstairs." he shouted at Ron and Hermione.

"But the meeting's not over yet." said Hermione frowning.

"Who cares? Maybe we can hear something." Ron said.

"Come on." Harry said before Hermione could start leturing them.

The four headed downstairs careful not to make too much noise and accidently wake up Sirius' mum. Harry spotted Fred and George next to the kitchen door. They were conversing in hushed tones. As they made it to the landing the door opened and a couple witches and wizards that Harry recognized from vaguely walked out. It then banged shut and the sounds of an argument could be heard from within.

"I don't care Dumbledore! He has a right to know!"

"He's too young!"

"Black you are as irresponible-"

"Oh yeah Snivelly?"

"Sirius don't-"

" !"

"Calm yourselves."

"Why don't-"

"Potter is outside. Along with Granger and four Weasleys"

The last voice Harry was able to recognize as Moody though he was certain the arguing voices had belonged to Sirius, Lupin, , Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. He wondered what they were arguing about and felt disappointed when Moody ended it. The door banged open and Harry decided to go in and his friends followed him.

He looked around and saw that there were a few members who were still there. Moody was looking at him with both eyes. Tonks, Kingsley, and Bill were conversing in the corner. In the other end of the room Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin, Sirius, , and were in standing near each other. Sirius and Snape were glaring at each other. Dumbledore looked up and his eyes flashed towards Harry but he quickly looked away.

"I think it's time we go." said Dumbledore.

Harry was looking at Dumbledore when he felt a familiar pull from behind his navel, but that didn't make sense as there were no portkeys around. He felt the world spin around, then it stopped and he landed on the floor. He heard a grunt from behind him that meant Ron had landed. He whipped out his wand as he looked around. He saw that everyone was looking just as confused as he felt (except for Dumbledore, Moody, and Snape whose emotions were impossible to decipher at the best of times).

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" roared a female voice.

Harry whipped his head around at the name as did everyone else. There was the sound of laughter and the clamor of several different voices talking at once.

"Dumbledore there's fourteen kids out there and a least four of them are Hogwarts age. They appear to be arguing about something." said Moody.

"Curious. They shouldnt have been able to get past the wards. Let alone the Fidelius charm." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, What should we do?" asked McGonagall.

"Well we should see who they are." answered Dumbledore.

"They could be Deatheaters." said Moody.

"I doubt that Alastor but keep your wands ready just in case." said Dumbledore.

That said he walked out the door followed by Moody, McGonagall, and Snape.

When Harry finally made it out the door he had to blink several times to make sure his eyes were still working. He saw a large group of people his age with the trademark Weasley hair arguing. One of the girls was yelling at a boy who was cowering against a slightly taller boy who looked around his age. All the others were looking on in amusement. Just then someone came down the stairs.


End file.
